


Show 'em what your worth

by Diana924



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cheating, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 05, Power Bottom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Dwight Enys non si era mai trovato in una situazione come quella.
Relationships: Dwight Enys/George Warleggan
Kudos: 3





	Show 'em what your worth

Dwight Enys non si era mai trovato in una situazione come quella.

I rapporti tra lui e George Warleggan erano sempre stati cordiali e lo aveva aiutato ad uscire dalla follia per bontà d’animo e un pizzico di curiosità scientifica, nessun’altro motivo. George però sembrava vederla diversamente.

Poco dopo tutto quello che era capito si era recato da George per una visita di controllo, era sicuro che l’altro non ne avesse bisogno ma lui era pur sempre un dottore, detestava non poter pubblicare la vicenda ma Carys Warleggan era stato categorico: discrezione assoluta. George lo aveva accolto con una freddezza insolita, avevano conversato appena ed era accaduto quando stavano per salutarsi.

Non sapeva spiegarsi come ma un secondo prima lui e George si stavano stringendo la mano e un istante dopo le loro labbra si erano unite in un bacio timido e spaventato. Erano anni che non baciava un altro uomo, quello che accadeva al liceo restava al liceo, e il contatto non lo aveva ripugnato o disgustato. Aveva indugiato brevemente sulle labbra di George stringendolo a sé, voleva solamente calmarlo ed evitare una reazione inconsulta, nient’altro. George però aveva equivocato e aveva intensificato il bacio, si erano separati solamente quando le mani di George gli avevano accarezzato i capelli.

Dwight aveva provato una pena immensa per l’uomo che aveva di fronte a sé, i capelli scomposti e gli occhi terrorizzati come quelli di un animale braccato, il suo primo impulso era stato quello di stringerlo nuovamente a sé e calmarlo, assicuragli che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio e che lo avrebbe aiutato, come medico e come amico.

<< Io … forse è meglio che tu vada >> aveva sussurrato George prima che lui annuisse con la testa e prendesse precipitosamente la porta.

Tornato a casa si era chiuso nella sua biblioteca, da quel che sapeva nessuna malattia era capace di portare un simile disturbo sessuale, nemmeno la follia, quindi cosa significava quel bacio?

Gli era piaciuto ma era sposato, amava Caroline eppure non aveva smesso di pensare alle labbra di George Warleggan per tutta la notte, alla loro consistenza, al loro sapore e a come sarebbe stato poterle assaporare un’ultima volta. Come sarebbe stato stringerlo a sé, pelle contro pelle e aiutarlo, George aveva bisogno d’aiuto e lui … lui voleva aiutarlo anche se non sapeva come.

Quando era tornato l’altro era in evidente imbarazzo e aveva evitato di parlarne aspettando che fosse l’altro ad affrontare l’argomento, se proprio voleva affrontarlo.

<< Quanto è accaduto l’ultima volta … ti ringrazio per non avermi denunciato ma non dovrà più accadere. Mi è capitato in un momento di debolezza e ti sarei grato se non ne parlassimo più >> aveva dichiarato George, nei suoi occhi c’era una paura quasi istintiva e selvaggia aveva pensato Dwight.

<< Come desideri, solo … non sono il primo, vero? >> aveva domandato, erano andati tutti al liceo e queste cose succedevano, prima ti concedevi a uno più grande, poi era il tuo turno di scegliere e infine non ci pensavi più.

<< Non sei il primo su cui faccio certi pensieri ma … non mi era mai capitato prima >> aveva ammesso George e Dwight aveva sospirato, dimenticava sempre che George non era come lui, che la usa famiglia non proveniva da una classe sociale abituata a voltarsi dall’altra parte.

<< Non devi aver paura, è la natura, stranamente con te è in ritardo perché sperimentiamo tutti l’amore greco durante la giovinezza ma … è una tappa nella vita di ogni gentiluomo >> gli aveva rivelato, chissà chi era l’uomo a cui George aveva spesso pensato. Vide un’ombra attraversare gli occhi di George, come di rimpianto e invidia, e poi accadde.

Le labbra di George erano fameliche, passionali e Dwight non riuscì a farne a meno, sapeva che doveva rifiutarsi perché era immorale e illegale ma semplicemente non ci riuscì. Continuarono a baciarsi con foga finché George non lo trascinò con sé sul divano, i gemiti che sfuggivano dalle labbra del biondo erano incredibilmente ammalianti. Dwight lo lasciò fare, se George così stava meglio chi era lui per opporsi si disse.

Sussultò quando sentì la mano dell’altro introdursi tra le sue brache per accarezzarlo e poco dopo lo imitò, sapeva come procurargli il maggior piacere nel minor tempo possibile e non avevano tempo, non con la servitù che poteva sorprenderli. George gemette tra le sue labbra e buttò la testa all’indietro e in quel momento Dwight non lo aveva mai visto così bello.

Rimasero stretti anche dopo che ebbero entrambi raggiunto l’apice del piacere, la mano di George che gli accarezzava la schiena e le sue che riposavano sul torace dell’altro.

<< Insegnami, insegnami tutto >> mormorò George prima di cominciare a deporre piccoli baci sul suo collo, per poi passare alle guance e infine agli angoli della bocca; se solo fosse stato così facile.

<< George, io … non sarebbe corretto >> tentò di difendersi Dwight.

<< Non andartene, prima o poi se ne vanno tutti ma …. Rimani >> lo aveva supplicato George e lì Dwight aveva metaforicamente alzato bandiera bianca. Sapeva troppo cosa la morte di Elizabeth aveva causato all’altro e non sarebbe stato colpevole di una ricaduta se lo avesse abbandonato. Aveva i suoi figli, aveva persone che gli volevano bene ma a quanto pare non era sufficiente.

Da lì in poi era stata un’inesorabile discesa nella deboscia più sfrenata.

George si era dimostrato un amante esigente, appassionato e soprattutto smodato, e quel che era peggio Dwight si era scoperto a non poterne fare a meno.

C’era qualcosa di tremendamente inebriante nei baci che si scambiavano mentre si liberavano degli indumenti nella stanza da letto di George, il suo corpo stava diventando più inebriante di qualsiasi droga avesse mai sperimentato. Il modo in cui i loro corpi aderivano era quasi mistico, la bocca di George su di sé che lo esplorava e poi succhiava il suo sesso come una puttana consumata, il modo n cui George apriva le gambe invitandolo a fare tutto quello che voleva lo eccitava come non accadeva dai tempi della scuola e lui cedeva, cedeva sempre.

Avevano trascorso un pomeriggio intero a far l’amore, George che sembrava non averne mai abbastanza e lui che aveva smesso di opporsi. Le gambe di George lo avevano quasi intrappolato in una morsa mentre si muoveva con spinte forti e sempre più profonde dentro l’altro, strappandogli gemiti e implorazioni. Per finire George lo aveva cavalcato e nel sentire il suo sesso farsi avvolgere da quel calore Dwight aveva capito una cosa: anche se era lui a fottere era George a comandare.

George si muoveva sicuro, andando incontro alle sue spinte, gli occhi liquidi, i capelli in disordine, la bocca oscenamente aperta e il suo sesso che svettava eretto, Dwight non aveva fatto che arrendersi a quel piacere e portare una mano sulla virilità dell’altro strappandogli un gemito particolarmente acuto.

<< Ti amo >> aveva mormorato George quando avevano finito, la sua testa posata sul torace di Dwight che gli accarezzava dolcemente i capelli. E lui? Amava Caroline, l’amava con tutto il cuore ma per George provava un sentimento che non riusciva a classificare, non era la foia della gioventù, o semplice passione ma non era nemmeno amore, o almeno un amore che potesse riconoscere.

<< Non ti amo come ho amato lei … non amerò nessuno come ho amato Elizabeth ma amo te di un amore diverso, grazie per essere rimasto >> aveva aggiunto George, era raro vederlo così vulnerabile e Dwight ormai era convinto che fosse un aspetto di sé che George Warleggan mostrava solamente a lui e a pensarci bene quello era triste.

<< Io tento moltissimo a te George, sappilo che ci sarò sempre per te, come medico e come amante >> replicò lui, quello era deontologicamente sbagliato, immorale e illegale eppure non poteva farne a meno e si odiava per quello.

***

Fu svegliato da un gemito, un gemito di dolore che proveniva dalla stanza di suo padre, seguito da altri rumori.

Non avrebbe dovuto alzarsi, sapeva bene che gli adulti di notte facevano delle cose ma suo padre era vedovo e per questo Valentine si alzò dal letto. Era andato molto vicino ad avere una nuova madre ma alla fine miss Hanson aveva sposato Geoffrey Charles dunque cosa stava accadendo.

Si mosse in direzione della stanza di suo padre con sicurezza, i rumori aumentavano ed era sicuro di non poter essere udito. La porta era chiusa ma per fortuna non a chiave e l’aprì appena per sbirciare. Non capì esattamente quello che vide ma era sicuramente qualcosa da grandi.

Suo padre non era solo, c’era il dottor Enys con lei e stavano facendo qualcosa. Le lenzuola erano in disordine per terra e l’unica luce veniva dal lume che si trovava sul comodino e c’era un odore strano nell’aria. Suo padre era disteso sul letto e il dottor Enys gli stava sopra e stavano facendo qualcosa, Valentine fu tentato di intervenire perché sembrava doloroso ma poi li sentì, suo padre aveva implorato, anzi supplicato, il dottor Enys di baciarlo e l’altro aveva acconsentito, come se fosse normale. Valentine sapeva che erano uomini e donne a baciarsi, non due uomini eppure era quello che stava accadendo, suo padre aveva voltato appena la testa e lui e il dottor Enys si stavano baciando, quelli erano baci da grandi intuì Valentine e forse a suo padre non dispiaceva quello che gli stava facendo il dottor Enys altrimenti avrebbe fatto qualcosa.

Stando attento a non farsi sentire richiuse la porta, aveva una bella lettera da scrivere a Geoffrey Charles per la mattina seguente.

***

Raggiungerlo nel cuore della notte era stata una follia.

Doveva trovarsi a casa, con Caroline, sua moglie, a fare l’amore con lei e non … a perdersi negli abbracci carichi di folle passione di George. Era sicuro che l’altro stesse bene, non aveva riscontrato ricadute o altro e sembrava enormemente più stabile dunque avrebbero potuto interrompere i loro incontri

E invece no, anzi si erano fatti più audaci ed era sicuro che prima o poi sarebbero stati scoperti, Ross sicuramente sospettava che George fosse coinvolto in qualcosa ma per fortuna Ross a breve sarebbe ripartito per il continente per fare chissà cosa altrimenti con un po’ di intuizione li avrebbe sicuramente colti sul fatto. Era sgaiattolato dal letto coniugale come un malfattore e per fortuna George si era assicurato che la porta di servizio fosse aperta.

Si erano mossi furtivi stando attendo a non fare rumore e solamente una volta dentro la stanza da letto dell’altro era stato abbastanza audace da baciarlo. Si erano liberati degli abiti con frenesia e poi l’altro aveva esplorato il suo corpo con la bocca dal collo fino all’inguine, Dwight si era dovuto mettere una mano sulla bocca per evitare di gemere quando George aveva iniziato a succhiare la sua erezione altrimenti avrebbe svegliato mezza Nampara. L’altro lo aveva preso tutto in bocca aiutandosi con le mani e poi aveva iniziato a muovere la testa con foga, come se fosse lui il primo ad averne bisogno, Dwight Enys non avrebbe mai capito come fosse possibile farsi piacere quell’atto, cosa ci fosse di bello nell’avere un membro maschile nella propria bocca ma George lo trovava oltremodo di suo gusto. Era stato così vicino all’apice che si era lasciato sfuggire un gemito d’insoddisfazione quando George lo aveva fatto uscire con un pop osceno.

Si erano baciati e poi lo aveva spinto contro i cuscini del letto e lo aveva preparato in fretta aiutandosi con l’olio, era stranamente dilatato aveva constatato perplesso.

<< L’ho fatto da solo … prima … pensavo a te e mi sono eccitato … pensavo a te mentre mi preparavo >> aveva mormorato George prima di abbassare le ciglia e lì Dwight non ci aveva visto più. Aveva subito cominciato a spingersi con forza contro l’altro e George gemeva, le sue mani sui suoi fianchi per dargli il ritmo e Dwight aveva obbedito, per un istante solamente loro due contavano, niente più Nampara, obblighi medici, nemmeno Caroline, solamente loro due persi in un amplesso peccaminoso e appassionato.

<< Baciami, Dwight … baciamo adesso >> aveva sussurrato George e lui aveva obbedito, cercando quelle labbra che lo invitavano al peccato. Si erano persi in quel bacio, le loro labbra che si cercavano, il corpo di George che accoglieva con evidente piacere i suoi affondi e le loro mani che si cercavano. Gli parve di udire dei passi ma il gemito soffocato di George cancellò tutto; portò la sua mano sulla bocca dell’altro per farlo stare zitto e George cominciò a succhiare le sue dita strappandogli un gemito. L’altro raggiunse l’orgasmo cercando nuovamente le sue labbra e nel sentire quelle pareti interne stringere la sua virilità, intrappolarla quasi, fu troppo per Dwight Enys che lo imitò riversandosi dentro di lui.

Tutto quello era un errore ma ormai non poteva più farne a meno anche se era divorato dai sensi di colpa. Lo avrebbero radiato se si fosse scoperto, sarebbe sicuramente finito sulla forca come sodomita se avessero saputo dei loro incontri notturni ma una parte di lui teneva a George, un’altra parte voleva aiutarlo come poteva e infine non riusciva a rinunciarvi.

Dwight Enys era sicuro che lui e George Warleggan sarebbero stati dannati per quello ma non era più in suo potere rinunciarvi.


End file.
